My Broken Hero
by Cracks
Summary: The Aftermath of a war, written in first person persona. Warning, there is mild slash. HD. Please read and review. Thanks.


Category: Romance (slash), Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling,  
various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summary: A Harry/Draco slash romance, the aftermath of a war. Written in first person persona.

_**Prince of Darkness**_

I thought I would go blind just by drinking in your beauty, its sheer beauty. I admire how the afternoon sun would cast itself on you to make you look like a fallen angel with a gentle halo. Your skin is so pale and glossy it is as though light reflects off you and I swear words do no justice to your beauty. And I really thought I would asphyxiate just by relishing in fire. And I would if I could give up an eternity just to be loved by you for one minute because I have only lived for that one moment you loved me.

When you claimed my lips with yours I knew instantly you were the only one that I would kiss until the blue moon disappears. The moment your lips grazed mine I erupted with felicity and then I knew you were my paradise. I denied to see any other. When I pawed for your touches and when I felt your skin upon my skin I convulsed with tingles and as you shower kisses from the corner of my lips to the ears and I smiled against your kisses. It was aphotic but it was real. My heart sings and it listens only to you, your voice is melodic and soft with no malice. I thought I was dreaming because of the permanent drawl in your voice, I never knew of anyone who could make talking an art. When you leaned closer to me and I felt your warm breath against my skin, I almost choke, I was biting back my scream.

You are so god damn beautiful.

I closed my eyes as I relived my memories and I mourned in sorrows because I dream of you every night and I smiled because I know you are in my heart. When I looked at the skies I think of your stormy gray eyes and I can feel you looking down on me. I can feel you loving me with every drop of rain you shower unto me you are indeed loving me. I can feel your heart close to me and I avowed I am not dreaming this time.

I shut my eyes, it is too painful to look all the time and I see myself playing with your silky blonde hair in between my fingers. Tell me my prince of darkness, is this how real silk feels like, so velvety and silvery like your hair. Then I would smother silk everyday just to remember the texture of your hair. I was serious when I said I wanted to memorize every part of you. You smiled at me ever so slightly as I stroke your hair and I was trying, I promise you I really was trying very hard not to flinch but you were in pain darling. But still, I thank the stars because then I had you.

You belong to me, you are the other half that completes me and I am a wreck without you. I need you so badly and I am nothing without you. Your presence lingers in my blood, seeping into my bones, feeding on my emotions and finally conquering my heart. I am soulless without my heart and there I am walking corpse without you. For this I know I have become the slave for the Prince of Darkness. How could you be so cruel and I hate you for leaving me incomplete. I am falling into the abyss of wretchedness; a bottomless pit.

I cried and you asked me why. I shook my head slightly as I stared at your tainted crimson lips and the memories came crashing down on me. The very first time I kissed you, it was heavenly, I never thought a boy would taste so sweet. Your lips, they were so soft it was almost like kissing a girl but you were fervent and dominant and I gladly succumbed. My heart wrenched as I fingered your lips with my fingertips, they were so cold I wish I could give you all my warmth because I remembered you telling me how much you detested the dungeons because you never like the cold. And you love holding me because I am always warm.

I told you I love you and all you did was smile because words were too caustic for you and you held my hand loosely in yours, skimming my rough hands with your chapped lips so lightly. I lifted my emerald gaze as I tried to hold back my tears again when I saw my blood tainted fingers. I squeezed your hand lightly and admired your fingers, your long slender fingers that were callous and I cursed murder when I envisage their despicable actions. You have the longest and most slender fingers I have seen and I go insane thinking about what your fingers do to me. I smiled at that silly thought and you told me you missed my smile, it was then I broke down.

I concede defeat because I am useless without you.

I refused to listen to you because I thrive on denial. I held you close to me because you were trembling so badly and you were freezing. I breathed softly into your ear, I just recalled I always wanted to tell you how warm you are and that you were never cold. You are not the Ice King because you knew I want a lover not a conqueror.

My only wish right now is to see that arrogant smirk of yours and that swagger as you sashayed down the halls with your cronies. I want you to stand up and kissed me so hard that it hurts, then I would know that it is you.

I would do anything for that one minute for you to love me again.

I dipped my heard as I bury my head in between the crook of your neck and inhaled sharply, you sang gracefully and soothingly into my ear as you feel my tear stained face against your skin.

You still smell like cinnamon and taste like caramel and I cursed heavens for taking you away from me. I screamed so loud only to be drowned by grief, despondency and heartache. They often say, misery loves company and so it found me.

You told me not to be scared because I am the hero but I do not want to be the fucking hero, my only desire is to love you.

_**My Broken Hero**_

I do not want to die and I wish in your loving heart that you would believe me. If I could I would spent every waking moment in your arms basking in the moonlight. I adore how you look when the pale moonlight cast shadows on your boyish face and you would look absolutely stunning just by being yourself. The mirthful thing is, you have no idea how gorgeous you look because you kept tattling on my beauty.

My only regret would be to abandon you to face persecution of inhumanity and the brutality of our love. I am battling a merry chase against time but still, I would do anything to get that one moment for you to love me.

I am unlike you love, I never knew what loneliness was because I have never been close to anyone. I erected those fortress around my heart completed with ice, I thought I was completely numbed and cold. And then you came into my life, you are that lustrous effervescent that brought light and warmth into me. I began to learn how much I loathed the bitter coldness. You penetrated my soul and my heart, peeling layer after layer melting my glacial heart with your flaming gaze, you stripped me naked. You left me so bare but I had never felt so warm in my whole entire life.

My heart grieved as I watched the way you tried in vain to fight the pain of losing me and I hate myself for hurting you. I knew I was not beautiful anymore, my hair is tainted with blood and my lips cut. My face is scarred and I am covered in fine cracks and yet you still held me like an exquisite gem and for this I knew I would die in blithe.

I cling onto you as though I would break if you let me go and the truth is, I would. I grasp your hand in mine, playing with your rugged hands and I simper at the thought of it on my skin. Your feverish touches always set me on fire and I shut my eyes tightly to relive every fantasy. I shivered violently when I relived those memories at the leathery feel of your fingers grazing up and down my spines as I dug my nails into your back. I bend down to claim your lips as you arched your body to meet mine. The handsome movement of your body and glorious sounds of your moans send me through bouts of ecstasy. It is intoxicating and lethal like a drug as I craved for more. It is the most alluring and resplendent sensation ever like paroxysm.

I inhaled sharply as you placed heated kisses from my neck down to my collarbone and I hollered because I was in euphoria. Our bodies tangled in between silk sheets and I laughed suddenly as I recalled your obsession with silk, you said it felt exactly like my hair only my hair was smoother. I quell within your touches, I crumble and I surrender to your soft caress. There is no you and me, neither Draco nor Harry, just us. The world seems so insignificant when you are inside me, on top of me all over me. And I growled when you bit me so hard, you marked my body repeatedly and kissed every crook and nook. You kissed away every betrayal, doubt and fraudulence and from then on, I knew I wanted to be yours.

I want to be owned by the hero

I reopened my eyes and saw a pair of glistening green eyes loving me and my heart swelled. This was not suppose to happen, we are suppose to be enemies but you got closer then anybody would get. Nobody told me abomination and angst would lead to love. Nobody told me late nights rendezvous at the towers and slamming against the wall would lead to love. Nobody told me lust love hatred were so delicate.

I mustered all the strength I could gathered and pulled myself nearer to your body, I do not ever want to be cold again. I apologize for being so self centered because I could not stand losing you and I knew the world will go on without me. The world would stop spinning if you were to die, my paradise will dissipate.

I took my very last breath as I went limb in your arms.


End file.
